weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Marreoh
"Do the Marreoh!" - the only intelligible thing Marreoh can say Marreoh is 4tren's older son and Guiyii's older brother. Many consider him to be Malleo's creation, like Guiyii with Weegee, but most of the evidence points away from that. He is considered to be one of the most mentally unstable Weegees around, and is infamous in the Weegee world for his ability to seriously mindscrew anyone who gets on his bad side, which often results in their minds going to into a purgatory that involves "doing the Marreoh" for the rest of eternity. He is also well-known for his rather unsettling laugh. History Unlike with his brother, not much information is known about Marreoh's origins or early life, and what is known mostly comes from the rest of his family, who doesn't bother to reveal much information about him very often. What is known that he was raised by 4tren and 13lona. After 13lona was killed, Marreoh was temporarily forced to live in a foster home, where he met his future brother Guiyii. The two were later adopted by 4tren, effectively making 4tren his father again and Guiyii his brother. As children, they would experiment with their developing powers. This started out by simply mind-screwing small animals such as squirrels and birds, but soon they began to use their powers on Weegees, as well. Naturally, this got the two brothers in trouble, and they would often spend more time in detention than in actual class. Eventually, Marreoh and Guiyii began to go out of control, and when 4tren began to support his childrens' actions, the entire family eventually became part of Weegee's Most Wanted List. Because of this, the two children were constantly on the lam for the rest of their young lives, fighting off the Maliis and Weegee's Army. Eventually, the three settled on planet Maipo, which would eventually serve as a refuge for Guiyii-like Weegees. While Marreoh would eventually stop fighting against Weegee's Army itself, he would often try to mind-screw random Fakegees just for fun. Marreoh and Guiyii would later be caught by Nocteegee, after which they were sentenced to a prison term of about thirty-five years. However, Weegee's political and military advisors found that they could be a very powerful and useful force if they were to join the League of Weegees. As a response, Weegee offered to let the two go free, as long as they served as members of the League of Weegees. They both denied it. Eventually, though, the two reluctantly agreed to join the League of Weegees, mainly so they could make some extra cash and see what oppurtunities they could take. Marreoh would eventually become the president of the Republic of Guiyiiburg. He would eventually resign from the presidency, and has begun to take the simpler life of running the Guiyiiburgian Sports Comittee. Powers Hobbies Trivia Gallery crazy Marreoh.PNG|If you see Marreoh wearing this expression, the best thing to do is RUN AWAY. Toon Marreoh.png|Toon Marreoh. bandicam 2017-03-18 23-45-20-509.jpg|Marreoh Front |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Category:Original Fad Members Category:League of Weegees Category:Guiyii Family Category:Marreoh Bros Category:4tren Family Category:Non-Recolors Category:Anti-Maliis